The bond is thicker then blood
by DoubleDoubled
Summary: It’s an AU. Voldemort holds complete power, Harry and the gang are hiding and planning the war ahead. They have to plan carefully, the enemies have the upper hand. Dumbledor has given special powers to Harry,his lover Draco, Fleur and her lover Cho.
1. Chapter 1

Double Doubled: This fiction, I hope to write long chapters and once I start them, the A/N won't be on the other chapters, just a thank you for the reviews. All the information about the story will be on this chapter only, and the only disclaimer will be on this page. Thank you.

Summer: It's an AU. Voldemort holds complete power, Harry and the gang are hiding and planning the war ahead. They have to plan carefully, the enemies have the upper hand. Dumbledor has given special powers to Harry, his bonded partner Draco. Fleur and her own bonded partner Cho. Now that Dumbledor is dieing it's up to Harry to plan the attack. Can he handle it?

Pairings (main): Harry/Draco, Fleur/Cho, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: Tort. M/M, F/F, sex, death, gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I own anything to do with Harry Potter, I just like messing with it.

Prologue

It was unlike any has ever seen. The world of wizards had crumbled over the years, leaving ruins and destruction. Seventeen years have passed since the raise of Voldemort. With a sea of power he obliterated any who stood in his way, thousands were killed, helping to create an army of ghosts. Any follower of Dumbledor was soon disposed of, the time of good was over, and evil soon eclipsed the world of wizardry.

Dumbledor had cast his faith in one child alone, to stand above and stop the one who had tried to murder him when he was but an infant. Harry James Potter, whose parents where killed as they tried to protect him. The cause of the death was of one single spell. Avada Kedavra , the curse to kill. No marks, no blood, no pain.

Though he was almost identical to his father, James potter, with his untidy black hair, strong pride and curiosity, he had his mothers emerald green eyes. Harry, like most children his age, was forced to grow up in an environment full of fear. Moving around, away from danger. He had become fit and one of the most powerful wizards of his time. Over the years he befriended many wizards, though more then a few perished bravely as they refused to turn against him and alter sides.

Two friends, however where the most important to him. Ronald Weasly, a rather tall and lanky boy with fiery red hair and freckles, every one in his family, 5 brother and a younger sister, had similar hair. With a knack for finding things other might miss, not only did Harry favour him as a best friends, but as a highly useful associate. The other, was female. A bushy haired, very intelligent girl, whose whit could out do any, she too inspired him to continually fight Voldemort, Hermione Granger.

Harry, like any other powerful wizard, had a bonded partner, a lover if you will. Draco Malfoy, son of one of Voldemorts' second. Long ago did the smaller boy turn away from his father, finding safety and comfort in the strong wizards arms. Dumbledor has done everything he could possibly do to keep those children safe, including giving them the powers of the four wizards of time. Though the ones who received these gifts, still needed to learn to weald them.

Harry and his lover Draco were the first to gain them, then it was two other females. One was named Fleur Delacour, a highly beautiful women whose family was part Veela, a powerful magical creature that could sprout mighty wings from their backs and create orbs of inferno within their hands. Her long, silvery blonde hair was crimped only slightly around the ivory flesh of her cheeks, like Harry, she too had a bonded Partner. Cho Chang, a Chinese women with silky black hair that was frequently tied in a bun behind her head. Cho was extremely well taught in the art swords fighting, and continually taught Draco the art as well.

Both Fleur and Cho had excellent use of tampered objects, and were very good with charms. These were the four entrusted with the future of both muggle and wizarding worlds. All currently resided at a secret chamber, hiden deep beneath Gringotts. Hogwarts had been reduced to ruble, most students where killed when an army of Deatheaters attacked, causing the teachers a whoever managed to awaken before the Deatheaters managed to curse them, to flee.

Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures teacher, along with every teahcer excluding Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and of course the headmaster, perished. Those three adults continued to protect any who needed help, and teach Harry, Draco, Fleur and Cho all the spells they could.


	2. Of one who is not

Four mere teenagers where entrusted with far more power then any adult witch or wizard could even dream of possessing, constantly they fought for the wizarding world, they fought for the wise wizard who birthed the power within them, but they didn't really know if they fought for what they themselves wanted…

These children each where now in crouched positions, getting ready to attack. The leader was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He had survived a deadly attack by Lord Voldemort when he was just an infant, but not with out leaving a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead hid by untidy raven hair and perched above dangerous emerald green eyes. Though the snake like human hadn't realized that baby Harry had survived, he soon found that out 11 years later when Dumbledore readied the youth for battle and Harry had disarmed the powerful man with one spell. Though however strong Harry was, it became apparent that not only where three more beings needed to bring Dumbledore's plan into action, but one must become Harry's life partner and the other two must bond themselves as well.

The now 18-year-old Harry Potter hid under his father invisibility out in an open meadow with few trees and a group of giant, dark hippogriffs. Which all had been in grown with dark magic. The hippogriffs where tied tightly down to posts, as one by one many deatheaters murdered the beasts and collected the hearts, talons, beaks and internal organs. They didn't know why the deatheaters needed these ingredients, but they where there to stop them. The only problem was that the small group did not know what their extra powers where, in fact each could only control one of the many new powers they where given. Harry himself found he could become his own shadow, making it very easy to spy on Deatheaters. The four where spread out, watching and waiting for Dumbledore's signal. Then Harry's bonded partner would start the attack, and Harry's partner just happened to be Draco Malfoy. A rather small but fast child, his father Lucius was not only in Voldemorts dark circle, but also in command of the entire Dark Army. Draco had platinum blonde hair that he kept slicked back most of the time. He cool smoky grey eyes where sharp but surprisingly gentle.

He was the smallest and youngest of the four (17), which is why he was to first launch the attack, because thanks to his enhanced magical powers, he could hit them first before they even knew he had moved, his speed was so intense. His father had constantly abused him as a child, which was what turned him away from the dark mark. He ran from his family and found comfort and love in Harry's arms, though they hadn't get along very well at the beginning. Draco was crouched behind a large weather beaten oak, a small dagger in his left hand; it's handled whittled into a Chinese fireball. Like Harry and the others, he had only mastered one power, which was speed.

His beautiful eyes narrowed as the Deatheaters yet again took a hippogriffs life. He turned to where Harry was (or where he thought he was) and he gave a small smile, unknowing if it was returned- it was.  
The third to be recruited as Dumbledore's secret army was Fleur Delacour. A tall French, silver-blond beauty. She was part Veela, a bird like creature that could sprout wings and throw fire when angry. She joined with Dumbledore when Voldemort abducted her younger sister Gabriel. She was the eldest at age 20 and was indeed a handful for some of the Order. (The order was another group Dumbledore had on his side.) She was the one who suggested that because Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts in the last battle, they change their hideaway to under Gringotts; the second most secure area in all of Wizarding London.  
She circled high above the clouds, long golden wings stretched out firmly. She knew she couldn't be seen, but she could see very well. Her own power aloud her all the beneficial uses of a full Veela, without having to transform…though as she thought she found something bothered her, where was the signal?

Fleur's own bonded partner joined very shortly after she had. Cho Chang- a Chinese girl who, like Harry, had been a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was an excellent seeker and was the last of the four. She was 19-years-old and her own power was to become invisible with out needing anything to help her. She was standing between Harry and Draco, occasionally glancing up into the sky. She waited for what seemed like forever. The raven-haired beauty was growing more and more impatient.

Fleur snapped her head to the right, a bright shinning light suddenly flashed from the dense Black Forest, the signal they'd been waiting for. She flew down, directly in front of the sun and held a small mirror in her hands, sending light straight to Draco. When she knew he had received it, she flew up higher, waiting for her moment to attack.

Draco blinked as the bright light flashed briefly over his eyes, but he smiled. With lightning fast speed he ran into the murder grounds, instantly he slashed through the neck of one of the Deatheaters. The man gagged stridently as blood made it's way up from his mouth, then Draco thrust the dagger deep into the others chest, killing the Deatheater just like the men had been doing to the Hippogriffs. The deatheaters spun around, blasting anything and everything, aiming randomly and to kill.

Harry melted into darkness and emerged under one of the men, he pulled him into the shadows screaming, leaving the man half way into the ground he became solid again and began to hex the rest, leaving the blaring male be.

Cho ran from her position and crisscrossed through the faction of deatheaters and quickly made her way to the six remaining Hippogriffs. Still invisible she untied every one of them; only to soon realize it was a mistake she would dearly pay for. She had been wondering why the Hippogriffs never attacked the deatheaters when they went to murder them, now she knew. They were loyal to the side of Voldemorts, they where told to accept this fate and they would, but now the hippogriffs' masters where being attacked by four strangers and it meant it was time for them to fight. Cho gasped in pain as one hippogriff snapped its head like a whip and sent her flying back several feet.

Draco was currently holding back two deatheaters, which was not working so well in his favour. Suddenly they backed off causing him to fall to the ground from the lack of weight. He shook his head and peered up, only to see a giant black hippogriff about to stomp him, it's toes each holding a long, diamond hard talon at the end, all in which where pointing at his head. He squinted his eyes shut, there was no way he could dodge it…

Fleur was blasting furiously at the deatheaters and rampaging hippogriffs from the air. Her long golden wings gave off a bright light when at the right angle, momentarily blinding which ever Deatheater the light hit, making it's easier for Cho or Harry to hit. She turned around in mid air, searching for the youngest. Her eyes widened in alarm as she looked upon the scene in front of her- Draco lying helpless under a generously proportioned hippogriff, it's front legs about to plummet down on his chest. With a new burst of speed Fleur flew dangerously low and using a well-aimed spell she knocked the beast off of the other blonde and picked him up.

Draco blinked when he felt someone pick him up from the ground after ramming the Hippogriffs off him. Looking up and he found himself being carried like a bride in the arms of Fleur, with a sigh he mumbled; "You're going to tease me after this aren't you?" Fleur gave a nasty little grin and nodded. Just then Draco noticed that whilst they flew up higher, so did the hefty hippogriff.  
"Fleur, it's after us!" He proclaimed, grabbing his wand he gave a shout of "Arrowesia!" and the spell hit the brute with the force of forty arrows. If he thought that might stop the Hippogriff, he was mistaken.  
"Fleur, you have to loose it!" He shouted over the racing wind. She started to fly in patterns, trying to confuse it, but it was in vein. Down below Harry and Cho had taken care of all the hippogriffs, they lay in a pile, unfortunately dead.

All of a sudden the monster seemed to gain more speed, Fleur was concentrating so hard on her flying she didn't notice it loom above her, reading to take her neck into it's mouth and break it. Draco on the other hand, did notice. With pure determination he launched himself from Fleur's arms and grabbed onto the Hippogriffs neck. Startled the beast closed it's beak, not around Fleur's neck but her left wing. It whipped its head around; trying to shake of the small human and in the process ripped the limp off of Fleur's back- bone and all.

Fleur's eyed widened in shock as her wing was brutally torn off of her body. The pain washed through her body seconds after, causing her to open her pink glossed lips and emit a loud, screeching cry. The hippogriff was now bucking its head in pain- a Veela's scream could cause even a troll's ears to bleed. Fleur plummeted to the ground, crystal tears flying from her eyes. Her blond hair was waving behind her elegantly, though matted with golden blood. The left side of her back was a gaping hole; golden blood mixed with traces of red stained her white silk dress and remaining wing. Her cry still sounded throughout the meadow.

Cho looked up in absolute dread as she watched her love fall to the earth. At first glance it would look like an angel falling from heaven, but the next you would see the golden blood flying from her wound.  
"Fleur!" She screamed. She ran towards the area Fleur was falling to. Cho aimed a hex at a large boulder, turning it into a massive beanbag chair. Fleur landed not what you would call gracefully. The French blonde made a little chirp sound before she stopped screaming. Cho climbed onto the bag moments after Fleur landed and sealed up her wound carefully.  
"Fleur, Fleur speak to me," Cho pleaded, "Come on…"  
Fleur shook her head a moment, trying to clear the pain from her body. With another quick spell from Cho Fleur's pain was gone.  
"Thank you." fleur said, rubbing her temples. Cho hugged Fleur, smiling through her worry. Would the appendage be able to grow back?

"Fleur, Cho…" Harry said, running up to the cuddling couple. "Are you two alright?"  
They nodded, but then Fleur cried out. "Draco!" All three looked up, searching for the missing member. About 30 feet in the air, was Draco in the mercy of the enormous beast, even from the ground they could see the crimson blood oozing from his head and down his face. The monsters beak was covered in blood, some Fleur's and some Draco's. Its front legs where what was holding Draco as it's repeatedly cracked its beak against Draco's skull, with the golden wing still in its mouth.  
"You left Draco with that!" Harry bellowed. Fleur gave him an offended look.  
"I did not want to!" She said, "Do you not see my wing?" She said. Harry apologized and both he had Cho called upon their brooms.  
"Accio Firebolt!" Harry cried, just as Cho called for her Nimbus 2001. Cho tenderly helped Fleur onto her broom since Harry had already raced into the sky to save his own lover.

Harry swerved above the Hippogriffs and with the end of his broom hit it roughly upside the head, causing it to drop the unconscious boy. Harry immediately caught Draco, while Cho and Fleur both placed a powerful spell on it, Fleur's was just a bit more powerful though…the hippogriff feel to the ground, its body cracking the earth around it.  
As Harry and Cho landed, Harry noticed something.  
"Shit, where'd that last Deatheater go?" He cried. He gently placed Draco on the ground and he and the girls looked for the adult male. Fleur observed the scene and found something shift behind one of the trees. She aimed her wand and carefully walked over. Rapidly the man jumped out and stabbed Fleur's arm with a long, black needle. She gave a loud yelp and blasted him, sending him soaring back almost forty feet.

"Fleur!" Cho called in alarm. "Are you alright? Did he attack you?" She ran up to the French Veela.  
"Oui, He has not 'armed me." She reassured Cho, holding her arm.  
"Come on…we've got to get you and Draco some mediwizards." Harry said to Fleur. Cho nodded beside them and helped Fleur onto her Broom. Harry had already called upon the order to clean up the mess they made. As he picked up Draco and set him down, he noticed something off about him…His completion was extremely pale and he looked much thinner. He quickly checked himself and the otehr two out. They also seemed fairer skinned and thinner.  
"We also need to use the Four Wizards Orb again." He called up to the girls.

Now under Gringotts

The four now sat in a large marble dinning room. Fleur's wing was slowly growing back, the crackling and ripping of bone and flesh could be heard. Draco was completely healed, but was suffering a mild headache.  
"You all did very well." Dumbledore said, sitting across from them. Over the courses of the wars, not only have scars been added to his wrinkles, but also he had gone blind. Though he could not see that didn't take away any of the ancient power the radiated from him.  
"I must admit, you were sloppy, but that can be forgiven." He said. Harry, Fleur, Draco and Cho had grown to hate this man over the couple months they've been training with him, he had changed from the kind headmaster to a senile old man, wanting nothing but perfection.  
"I'm afraid I have come terrible news…and it concerns Fleur and her younger sister." Dumbledore said, choosing his words carefully. Fleur looked up at him, her eyes glaring into his.  
"What do you mean 'terrible?' What 'as 'appened?" She asked. Dumbledore rested his head upon his hands.  
"Gabriel has..."

There, 1st chapter done. Review!


End file.
